A sorcerer is always dangerous - right?
by Aislinn Fianna
Summary: An attempt to write an episode for the first season. In this 'episode' Merlin will meet his old friend Luke, a sorcerer without a care in the world. He is not afraid to show his magic, but how will Arthur act when he finds out? Not to mention Uther... contains a few tiny spoilers about Lancelot en Morgana.


"What...on earth...was that,"Arthur said and he grabbed a branch to steady himself. Arthur was sweaty all over and he wasn't much better off.

"I think...that was a Griffin,"he panted and he brushed some dirt from his pants.

"A Griffin? Merlin, we've defeated such an animal in Camelot before. I mean, Lancelot did. It was dead then, I confirmed it."

"Yeah, but Griffins can be called forth with dark magic,"he said while he took a few deep breaths to get his breathing under control. They had been running for quite a while now; luckily the Griffin had stopped its pursuit. He did not want to imagine what would have happened if that creature came back right now.

"So what you're trying to say is that anyone who knows magic can call upon such a strong beast?"

"No, only those with powerful magic can do such a thing,"he said. "Gaius said so himself. You can't just call a Griffin like that. It needs a lot of power and difficult enchantments, which got lost over time."

"So it seems,"Arthur said cynical. "This is the second one we see in a few months. There has to be a powerful sorcerer in these woods who calls these beasts."

"Hmm, maybe, but this Griffin is different from the one we saw before."

"What do you mean different? A Griffin is black, has the head and wings of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. It's nothing different from the one we've faced before."

"It looks exactly the same, but this one acts different,"he said, a little irritated because Arthur sounded like he didn't believe a word he said. And just a few moments ago he had no idea what that creature was at all! Sometimes... "This one didn't attack any of the villagers. It just attacked the robbers. Don't you think that's strange?"

"I think this creature is exactly the same as the one we've faced before,"Arthur said, stubborn as he was. "And I'm going to kill it and be done with it. If I don't do it, my father will be angry with me."

"You can't just kill it,"he sighed. "It has to be killed with magic, you can't kill it with a sword."

"Lancelot killed it with a spear,"Arthur said. "So that contradicts your theory then. If it can be killed with a spear, it can be killed with a sword."

"It can't be killed with a sword."

"Merlin, I thought I told you already..."

"No Arthur, that wasn't me,"he said and he looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"You should search a little higher Merlin."

He looked up and squinted his eyes against the sunlight that shone through the branches of the trees. When he'd gotten used to the light he saw a young men, probably around his age, on one of the branches in the trees. He was even dressed partly the same as he; leather boots, easy-to-walk- in brown pants, a beige shirt with cords and a leather bag next to him. He sat there eating an apple and looked like he did not have a worry in the world. Who was he? And why did he know his name? He was too high to see his face.

"Who are you?" he yelled. "And how do you know my name?"

"Ah Merlin, Merlin, I cannot believe my ears. It hasn't been that long now has it?" The guy threw the core of the apple on the ground and jumped down after it.

"Look out!"he yelled but the guy just laughed and grabbed a branch just below the ground. It bowed through a lot, but didn't break and he landed neatly on the ground. When the guy showed his laughing face he had to laugh as well.

"I cannot believe my eyes! It's you!"

"You is not my name Merlin, but at least you recognize me now,"he said with a big grin and they hugged each other.

"It's been such a long time,"he said happy. Some obvious coughing from Arthur made him take a few steps back. "Oh ehm, Arthur, this is Luke. He's an old friend of mine. Luke, this is Arthur Pentdragon."

"Yeah, I know who your friend is,"Luke said. "And I also heard him say he could kill a Griffin with a sword. Not too bright are we eh?"

"You watch your tongue,"Arthur said and he pointed his finger at Luke's face.

"I'll be sure to keep it with me at all times,"Luke grinned. "But about that Griffin; you don't need to kill it."

"You know who called it?"he asked curious. Luke knew a lot about all kinds of creatures in the forest, so maybe...

"Nope, I can't tell you that I'm afraid. I can tell you that I know who he's from."

"He's...from?"Arthur repeated. "You mean that beast is someone's pet?"

"Hmm, not exactly,"Luke said. "Pet is such an ugly word. Comrade is the term I like to use for Griffin. And how long do you want to stay up there?"he yelled and after that he whistled. The dark Griffin decended from the sky and landed next to Luke, who seemed surprised at the sudden panicked movement of Arthur, who ducked and rolled behind a tree.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing? Get out of the way!"Arthur yelled and he pulled his sword. He just stood there on the same spot, looking with a mix of curiosity and fear at the creature behind Luke. The Griffin behind Luke moved restlessly, but Luke patted it on its head and it calmed down again.

"There, there, no need to be so frightened. He won't do you any harm."

"You...you are the one who ownes the Griffin?"he asked surprised and he did a few tiny steps forward. The Griffin looked intimidating.

"I don't _own_ him, that's also an ugly word. Don't you remember me at all Merlin? I used to ride the horses around the village all the time without a saddle. As long as they respected me I had nothing to fear from them. With Griffin it's the same; we respect each other."

"That is true,"he laughed and he slowly got closer to the Griffin, who looked curious at this new stranger.

"It's okay, you can pet him,"Luke said and he stroked the Griffin's neck. "He likes it if you do that."

"Merlin! You come back here right now! You'll get killed!"Arthur shouted and he lunged forward with his sword. Luke grabbed his own sword in one fluid motion from the hilt of his hip and blocked him so hard he had to take a few steps back.

"The Griffin won't hurt Merlin. He's my friend,"Luke said angry. "And I'm getting annoyed by the nervous movements of you. If you try to attack Griffin again he will attack you. That will not be a pretty sight, I can guarantee you that."

"Luke, how long do you know this Griffin?"he asked while he stroked the feathers of the Griffin. Now he was close he could see how beautiful this creature actually was. He was starting to feel sorry for the one Lancelot killed. If that Griffin would have been with someone like Luke, what then? How would that Griffin be like? The Griffin beside him scratched his head against his shoulder and he laughed, while Arthur just stood there, looking stupefied at the scene in front of him.

"Do you understand now?"Luke said tired. "Griffin won't attack anyone because I told him not too."

"It did attack the robbers,"Arthur said, still glaring at the creature in front of him.

"Of course it did,"Luke said. "I told him he could eat those nasty humans. We don't need people like that in this world."

"Are you sure they didn't steal the food because they really needed it?"he said concerned.

"No, I can assure you that,"Luke said and he opened one of the bags that hung over the Griffin's neck. Grapes, bread, cakes...There was enough food in there for a luxurious banquet! He almost started to drool...a cake. He hadn't eaten one in, in ... he couldn't even remember!

"And no, I didn't steal this myself,"Luke said before Arthur could open his mouth. "I took it from the robbers not too long ago. It wasn't like they needed it anymore."

"So that's how you do it,"Arthur said. "You kill people because you think they're bad and then steal all their food and valuables."

"Is he really the future king?"Luke whispered loudly to him. He nodded and sighed. Finally someone who understood how difficult Arthur could be. Luke patted his shoulder and sighed loudly as well. "I feel sympathy for you."

"No kidding,"he said but he quickly stopped talking when he saw Arthur casting evil glances at them. If his glares could kill...

"Merlin! You better watch what you say,"he said angry.

"Because I seem to have to explain every little detail of my life before you finally believe me, I will," Luke sighed. "Yes, I kill bandits and yes, I also take their food and valuables. And no, I don't keep it myself. I only take what I need from the food and give the rest back to the villages where it came from in the first place. The valuables I have...well, I'll mostly try to bring it back where it came from by asking around a lot, but if I can't find the owner I sell it and use the money to buy food and supplies. Happy now?"

"But that still doesn't explain that...beast behind you,"Arthur said. "And Merlin, what are you doing?"

He kept laughing while the Griffin gently picked his hair and he tickled it back. Luke grinned when he saw the two of them like that. "I see you and Griffin are getting along just fine. You were always good with animals."

"I asked you a quesiton."

"Yes, your royal ass,"Luke said annoyed. When Arthur wanted to say something again Luke put his hand in the air. "I'm not going to let you speak another one of your objections. I've had about enough of those. I met Griffin some time ago when it attacked a village. I managed to fight it until it got tired, and then I asked him if we could become companions. We are together ever since."

"Are you a sorcerer?"Arthur asked and Luke smiled mysteriously.

"Well, if I say yes, I'll probably get executed and if I say no I would lie so, let's keep it in the middle shall we?"

He got on the Griffin, that jumped and started to climb to the sky. "See you around Merlin!"Luke said and he waved before he dissappeared.

"Wait a minute,"Arthur said as he looked at the Griffin. "He said that if he said yes he would be executed, but if he said no he would lie. That would mean he is a sorcerer! And I let him get away!" He stomped on the ground and slammed his fist against the nearest tree. When he saw him grin he pointed.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything,"he said while he tried his best not to laugh.

"But you're thinking it!"Arthur said angry. "That's...even worse."

"I'm sorry,"he said again but now he really couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "You should've seen your face when he flew away,"he grinned, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Arthur's serious face.

"You knew he was a sorcerer didn't you?"

"Well I...ehm, I mean I eh..."

"No, forget it. But the next time he comes I'll have to capture him."

"I don't think he will let himself get captured,"Merlin said. "And what makes him so bad? He kills bandits and saves the villages the knights of Camelot can't protect. What is so bad about that?"

"He is a sorcerer and that is bad enough."

"Maybe he is a different kind of sorcerer."

"There is only one kind of sorcerer according to my father, and that is a bad one. You can't trust a sorcerer, even though he's been your friend for..."

"Thirteen years?"he added with a gloomy look on his face.

"Yes, thirteen y...You have been friends for that long?"

"Yes, that is why I don't believe Luke is bad. He saved the village we lived in once with magic. I think magic isn't good or bad, it just depends on what you use it for."

"Listen Merlin, your mind is clouded because he has been your friend for so many years. But a sorcerer will always be dangrous, no matter how he may act. That is how my father told me and I believe him."

He sighed tired and shrugged, so Arthur turned around to search for his horse, obviously annoyed. He still looked up at the sky to see if he could see Luke, but he was long gone.

"Merlin! We are going back to Camelot! How long are you going to stand there you oaf!"

He ran back to search for his own horse while he kept looking at the sky. It had been some time since he last saw Luke, he really wanted to see him again.

"Merlin!"

"Coming Arthur!" he yelled. You shouldn't keep Arthur waiting for too long, his patience was miraculously short.

* * *

"So you met a sorcerer and you let him get away,"Uther said and he sounded terribly angry.

"Yes father, but he only announched himself as a sorcerer when he was on the Griffin,"Arthur tried, but Uther slammed his cup from the table. In the time the cup needed to bounche against the wall, he grabbed Arthur's coat and pulled him close to his face.

"Listen my son, sorcerers do not have a sign that says they are sorcerers. But if one had a...Griffin as a comrade, you can expect he is no ordinairy human."

"Yes father, that was my mistake,"Arthur said and he sounded like a dog that was punished by his master. "I will not make that mistake again."

"You will not,"Uther said. "Tonight you will ride out with the knights of Camelot. Go to Cranfield. It is a village that has been under attack from bandits for some time now. Normally I cannot send any men so far away in our kingdom, but my guess is that Luke or whatever you call him will also come there. You will wait until he is in battle before you attack him. Take him with you to Camelot. He will be executed here."

What! No! Luke was not a bad sorcerer! Why did Uther want to sentence him to death? He did a few steps forward to speak up his mind, but Gaius pulled him back at the last second. Uther however had seen him and he motioned he had to come closer.

"You obviously want to say something, so say it,"he said impatiently.

"Well uhm, I ..."

"Merlin wants to go with me tonight,"Arthur finished his sentence for him and he kicked his leg so he would shut up. Ouch! That hurted. Arthur could be an idiot sometimes, but his strenght was nothing to joke about.

"Ouch, I mean eh, yes, I would like to go with Arthur," he said quickly before Arthur would kick him again.

Uther sighed heavily and walked back to his chair. "I cannot believe you have such a...simpleton as your servant."

"Yes father, he is a simpleton," Arthur said without any hesitation and Merlin he casted him an evil glance. "But...he can take care of the horses while we ambush Luke."

"Fine, do as you wish. As long as you bring that sorcerer back. If you can't take him back alive, kill him and take him with you. I wish to look upon the faces of my enemies so I will not forget them."

"Yes father," Arthur said.

* * *

"You complete fool!" Arthur yelled as soon as he had closed the doors from Arthur's chambers. "Why would you want to go against my father?! Do you wish to be executed as well? Defending a sorcerer!"

"Ehm, no. I just wanted to..."

"No Merlin, keep your arguments to yourself," Arthur said and he sighed in the exact same way his father did minutes ago before he sat down in his chair by the fire. "Listen, I don't know Luke. I have no idea what kind of a person he is. However, he is a sorcerer. You simply can't ignore that."

"I told you Luke is not a bad sorcerer," he said.

Why did Arthur turn into his father when he spoke about sorcerers? He was a complete copy of the current king. Did the dragon make a mistake when he spoke about the future king who would bring magic back to Camelot? Maybe it was a different king. The future-king-to-be who was in front of him right now hated something he did not know anything about, but still refused to think otherwise.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

"Eh? What? Did you say something Arthur?" He saw Arthur look angry again and knew he had missed something important.

"I told you to ready the horses," he said and he gestured in the direction of the door. "All of them need to be ready so we can leave right after dinner. I will take five knights with me, so make sure you saddle seven horses. You can count to seven right?"

"Yes Arthur, I can even count furhter than that," he said in a bit sarcastic tone. Then he suddenly realized something. "Wait. If I have to do the horses now, when do I get to eat?"

"Is that my problem?" Arthur said and he waved him away. "You figure something out yourself. Make sure the horses are ready right after dinner."

"Yes Arthur," he sighed before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" he said annoyed when he walked around in circles in the living room. Gaius was making something that he was supposed to eat while he had to ready the horses at the same time.

"I am supposed to believe what exactly?" Gaius said in his usual, undisturbed voice while he put two plates on the table.

"Arthur! I have to ready seven horses! Seven! And they have to be ready right after he is done eating! Then I asked, I asked 'Arthur, when am I supposed to eat?' and he looked at me like I was offending him! He said I had to figure something our myself. How am I supposed to do that? How can I saddle horses and eat at the same time?"

"Well," Gaius said hesitant when he put some soup on his plate. "I do not want to encourage you to use your powers too much but...you are a sorcerer after all."

"Right!" he said happy. That was right, he was a sorcerer! He could do tons of things at the same time!

"Merlin," Gaius said and the serious tone in his voice made him pay attention immediately. "Don't do anything rash tonight."

"What are you talking about?" he said in a silly voice but a look from Gaius made him quickly swallow a big chunck of bread.

While he was still choking on it Gaius said: "You know what I mean Merlin. The boy you talked to me about, that Luke, is a sorcerer. Although you and him are friends I would advise you to stay away from him tonight. If you meddle in a conflict between Luke and Arthur...

"I won't," he said hastly and he got up after he finished his soup.

"Merlin, remember that it is your destiny to help Arthur, to keep him safe. You can't do that if you openly side with a sorcerer. And do not forget that Luke is a sorcerer as well; he has means to escape Arthur and his knights."

"Yes Gaius, I know. I will stay with the horses," he said and he ran away before Gaius would start a new preach about his responsibilities.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, my destiny huh," he sighed when he looked at the horses in front of him. Seven saddles were put on their backs at the same time, as well as their halters.

"Merlin! Where are the horses!" The sound of Arthur's yelling got him back to reality and he took the horses outside.

"Here are they Arthur, ready to go," he said and smiled. Arthur gave him one of his famous - you're slow- glares before he put his foot in the stirrup and wanted to pull himself up, but the saddle fell from his horse, which almost caused him to fall on his butt.

"Rea-dy-to-go huh?" Arthur said with a fake smile and he hit him so hard on his back he did a few steps forward to Arthur's horse. "Does this look like ready to go to you?"

"Ehm, no," he said hastly and he quickly put the saddle back on the horse.

"Never mind, I'll do this myself," Arthur said and he pushed him aside. "You make sure none of the other saddles are loose."

"Right." He quickly checked all the saddles, but they were all finished. "It looks like it was only your saddle that I forgot to close," he reported to Arthur, who was on his horse already. A glare from Arthur made him smile again and go to his horse. Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

"Let's go,"Arthur said and he patted his horse on the neck so it would start walking.

* * *

"I don't see any bandits," he whispered while he glared through the bushes.

"Of course not you idiot," Arthur sighed. "Why would they walk to the lights of the village and announce that they are bandits? They will wait in the darkness for a certain time before they attack. And why aren't you with the horses?"

"I eh, I wanted to see what the bandits look like," he lied. Not very succesful; the look on Arthur's face said he didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Listen Merlin, we are here to arrest Luke, is that understood? If I see you warning him you are in trouble."

"I wasn't planning anything of the sort," he said and he shook his head so strongly the leaves above his head brustled.

"Keep-your-head-down!" Arthur hissed and he pushed him on the ground so his face was in the dirt. Thanks a bunch Arthur, really, he thought while he slowly brushed the dirt from his face. Screams in the village made him look up.

"There they come," Arthur whispered and he made some gestures to the knights that were with him. They nodded and spread out in all directions without talking.

"We should help them," he said when he saw an old man getting knocked down because he wasn't fast enough.

"We can't," Arthur said and although he tried to sound resolute, there was hesitation in his voice. "We are here to capture Luke, not to help the people."

"That's ridiculous!" he said angry. "You are the future king of Camelot. Isn't he supposed to protect his people? You're just watching as those bandits beat them up!"

"I know!" Arthur hissed and he was quiet for a moment, in which he eagerly waited for Arthur's decision. What would he decide? Would he follow his fathers orders or would he wait and look how his people were hit and robbed? "I can't face this any longer," Arthur finally said and he whistled. From two sides the knights of Camelot ran from the bushes into the village and Arthur jumped after them. Yes! He didn't listen to his father! He would save the people instead!

He ran after Arthur as well and grabbed the sword from his belt. He was not a strong fighter, but if he 'changed' his surroundings a bit he would have an advantage. One of the bandits noticed him and attacked him with a big hammer, that would have surely broken a few bones if he hadn't dodged it in time. He ran to the stables of the village, that were empty because the bandits had released the horse a few minutes earlier. He ran to the end of the stables and turned around, just as the bandit stomped inside, his hammer in the air, ready to smash him to pieces. The bandit closed the door behind him and smiled his crooked teeth bare.

He looked at the floor behind the bandit and saw a saddle. He concentrated and spread his fingers next to his body so the bandit wouldn't notice. "_Unheran achtung bragdan_," he whispered and the saddle came to him, sliding on the floor and kocking the bandit on his back when he tripped over it. "_Unheran achtung bragdan_," he said and this time he pointed to a heavy-looking bucket that stood on a plank a few metres above the bandits head. The bucket dropped on his head, just as he sat up. While the bandit stood up and tried his best to remove the bucket from his head, he waited until the bandit was in front of the door before he pointed to it. "_Onstyrian, onbregdan_!," he whispered and the door opened fast when he waved his hand quickly. The door hit the bandit hard and he fell on the ground again. When he was sure the bandit wasn't moving anymore he ran outside.

It was chaos outside. The people from the village were trying to get away from the bandits, the bandits were plundering everything they could their hands on and the knights of Camelot were trying to fight against each and every one of them. He didn't see Arthur and that worried him. Where was he? He saw another bandit trying to hit a woman and let a ladder fall on his head so she could ran away. Ah, there he was. Arthur was fighting with a bandit on his horse. Or at least he _was_. Arthur unhorsed him by knocking him from his saddle, but the bandit was quick to get on his feet again. However, Arthur didn't look like he needed any help. Better yet, he would get angry if someone would help him. Sometimes...

"Look out!" a man in the doorway of a house suddenly screamed and to his surprise it was meant for him. Before he could turn around however he felt the hammer in his stomach. The blow was so strong it blew him against a wall a for a moment all he could see were stars.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur shout, but he knew Arthur was too far away. Even if he had beaten that other bandit, this one was too close to him. And he wasn't looking too happy either. That bucket must've hurted. He tried to get up on his feet, but a rush of pain told him that wasn't going to work. A few ribs had to be broken at least. He moaned in pain and tried to hold his sword in from of him, but his hand was shaking and the bandit only laughed. He raised his hammer again and he focused. He needed to use magic or else he was going to die.

"Merlin! Hold on, I'm coming!" Arthur yelled.

No! Don't come! He tried to see where Arthur was, but his vision was blurry. Arthur couldn't see him use magic or he would have to leave Camelot. But if he didn't his life would be over! He just needed to scare the bandit away. He noticed a burning plank next to him, probably from one of the houses that the bandits set on fire. He could use that. "_Lyfte...Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor!_" he whispered with all his strenght and the fire shot from the burning plank to the bandit, putting his cloak on fire. He let his hammer drop on the floor and looked like he was scared before he ran away.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" The voice of Arthur seemed to come from miles away.

"I...I got hit...got hit by that hammer," he panted, not sure if what he was saying was actually coming out of his mouth. Maybe he only said the words in his mind.

"I can see that," Arthur replied in cool voice. "We can bring you back to Gaius, he will fix you up. You've probably only broken a few bones or something, nothing to worry about."

Yeah right, easy for you to say, he thought but he couldn't find the strenght to say it out loud.

"What I meant is..." Arthur said hesitant, " why did that fire suddenly burst and attack the bandit? It couldn't have been a natural thing. It looked like magic. Did you do that?"

So he'd seen it.

It was so hard to believe Arthur found out he was a sorcerer that he had no idea how to react. How was he supposed to react? What could he say if he was able to actually say anything? Arthur would have to bring him to Uther and his opinion about socerers was clear. Even worse, Arthur probably felt like he betrayed him. Although Arthur was a jerk sometimes he was a good friend. Someone he didn't want to lie to but had to, only because he was born this way. Why? Why was he born this way? Why was it wrong to be a sorcerer?

"Merlin? Are you still conscious?" Arthur asked.

"Y...yes," he whispered in a strained voice.

"Have you seen someone cast a spell or something? Was it Luke?"

"No," he said with difficulty. He couldn't let Luke take the blame for this. Not another lie. He would have to tell Arthur.

"Arthur, I..."

"...have to admit I was scared that you wouldn't save the villagers for a second," a voice sounded above his head.

"You!" Arthur said and he jumped on his feet, his sword in his hands and ready to attack.

"Arthur, that's not nice," the voice said. It had to be Luke, he didn't know anyone else with a jolly voice like that. "You know, I was planning to save the villagers myself, but when I saw you I thought: how nice, Camelot does care about its people on the borders. So I waited in the trees and looked how you would defeat the bandits. You can imagine how great the surprise was when I didn't see any of the knights when the bandits attacked. Luckily you did come to save them eventually, but I was curious about why you waited so long."

"We have orders from the king of Camelot, Uther Pentdragon, to capture you and take you back to Camelot," Arthur said and he pointed his sword to where Luke probably sat. "So you were the one responsible for the magic fire."

"Magic fire?" Luke repeated, obviously not understanding what he meant.

"Do not try to deny it sorcerer, when Merlin got attacked that fire suddenly attacked the bandit. Nothing other than magic could have caused it."

"Aaah, that fire," Luke said. "Yes, I did that, so? If I hadn't done that Merlin would have been dead by now. You were too far away to do anything."

"That's..."Arthur started to say, but he didn't finish his sentence. "Anyway, you are arrested. Surrender."

Luke laughed and he heard him move on the roof. "As if. Why would I get captured by you? Catch me if you can."

"Catch him!" Arthur yelled and they all ran away, probably after Luke.

"Hope you get away..." he whispered and he immediately felt a rush of pain through his body when he moved his head.

"I hope so too, but first I have to save you."

"W...Luke?" he whispered, not sure if he heard it right.

"Of course it's me Merlin, who else?" Luke said. "Let me take a look at this." He felt his shirt move when Luke lifted it up. He also heard him whisper something, probably a spell, because when he was finished enchanting it he felt Luke's hand on his ribs that send out a warm glow. "I'm checking your ribs now. After that I can heal them."

"Luke...don't, you're get captured," he whispered.

"We'll see about that," Luke grinned. "I've laid a fake trail in the forest. Those knights will be busy with that for a while."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Arthur said and he pointed a sword at Luke's throat. He couldn't see the other knights; they were probably busy following that trail. Arthur however wasn't that stupid. "Get up with your hands above your head."

"No," Luke said.

"What! You will do as I say, or I'll cut off your head," Arthur said angry. "My father said to bring you back alive, but if I couldn't I was allowed to kill you."

"How very generous of your fater," Luke snapped. "I will not get up, I need to heal Merlin first. If you hadn't noticed yet; he is on the verge of dying."

"What? Nonsense, I checked him a few minutes ago and he was fine," Arthur said. "You're just making things up. Now get up!"

"Luke, just do what he says, leave me," he whispered when he saw Luke and Arthur arguing in front of him. "I don't want him to kill you."

"And you want to die yourself? Hah hah, very funny Merlin, but that is not going to happen. Listen you, Merlin is deadly wounded. That hammer broke a few ribs."

"And Gaius can heal them," Arthur said. "There are knights who have had broken things before. After a long rest they could continue their duties. Merlin will be the same."

"He will not!" Luke said angry and a strong, hot wind lifted Merlins bangs. Was Luke using magic? Arthur did a step back by the sound of his voice and probably because he'd noticed the wind as well. "His ribs are splintered; they will never heal properly,"Luke said. "Not only that, some splinters have perforated his internal organs. Every second you're wasting with your talk he is losing more blood. If I don't do something, soon even I will not be able to save him!"

"You're telling the truth," Arthur said slowly.

"I don't care if you cut off my head, but I will heal Merlin," Luke said and the tone of his voice made disagreeing impossible. "If you care even a bit about Merlin at all you will let me heal him." He smiled. "Don't worry Merlin, I'll fix you up in no time."

He only heard Luke half. He was fading in and out of conscious and only saw blurry figures and heard words he could not understand when he was awake. He did see a weird, bright light for a moment, but after that everything went dark.

* * *

"It looks like he's dead anyway."

"I thought I told you it needs a little time before it has effect."

"I'm still not sure if I have to believe you."

"Then don't, but if you look at him you can see he's waking up."

"Who?" he asked, not sure who was talking and what they were talking about.

"You of course, you oaf." That was unmistakeably Arthur's voice.

"How are you feeling Merlin?" That had to be Luke.

"I'm feeling...fine I guess," he said when he opened his eyes. Luke was right in front of him, with Arthur behind him and around him were all the knights Arthur had taken along. Behind them were all the villagers, who started to whisper among themselves when they saw him.

"He's alive!" a tiny woman with a walking stick said.

"I can't believe it! I thought he was a goner." A big man with two children on his shoulders looked curiously at him.

"The sorcerer really saved him!"

"Mother, why did his hands glow?"

"So you did heal him," Arthur said. Only now did he realize Arthur was still holding the tip of his sword against Luke's neck.

"Like I said," Luke grinned.

"Luke," he said but Luke shook his head.

"No worries Merlin, I told you. I am happy I could save you."

"But now you're captured!" he said desperate. "Arthur, can't you let him go?"

"Merlin, I thought I told you; I need to arrest him and bring him to my father," Arthur said. "I can't release him.

"Heh, that's what you get as a thank you," Luke said and he wasn't smiling anymore. All because of him.

"What? Why are they arresting him?" a young boy asked.

"Because he is a sorcerer," the old woman with the walking stick said. "Since a few years there is no place for sorcerers in this land. I do think it is strange to arrest a man who helped to save our village and helped to save the servant of the prince."

"Strange? It's ridiculous!" a young man with a pitchfork grumbled. "I don't agree with this. I want to have the boy released!"

"We can't do that," Arthur said. He looked like he had trouble with what he was going to say, but he said it anyway. "Sorcerers have brought us despair and destruction in the past. We can't let that happen again."

"That is gibberish and you know it!"someone yelled at the back of the crowd.

"Come on, let's go," Arthur said and he pushed Luke in the direction of the horses.

It was starting to get light again, but his day had never been any darker. Because of him his friend would get executed. What could he do to get out of this mess?

* * *

"So the sorcerer has been captured," Uther said content when Arthur had brought him the news. It was early in the morning, but Uther looked like it was the start of one of the best days in his life. "A job well done my son."

"Thank you father," Arthur said and he stared at the ground.

"It seems like you have something to add to this report?" Uther asked.

"Well, I have been thinking...Luke did save my servant. He has also been a great help for the villages close to the borders."

"Stop, I understand where you want to go," Uther said. "I will not hear of it. Luke is a sorcerer, he is a dangerous existence that can bring harm and destruction upon the people. He has saved a few villages, but that does not make him less dangerous. He rides a black beast summoned by black magic and can command fire. That, my son, is not a human we can feel pity for."

"So he gets executed just for being able to use magic?"

Arthur and everyone in the room turned around to look at her. Of course Morgana would oppose to this. Her moss-green dress with golden embroidery sparkled in the sunlight when she walked through the room and stood beside Arthur, who couldn't help but look at her.

He grinned a bit behind his hand until Gaius looked at him. It was hard not to cast a second glance if she walked past. He liked her, she was a good friend. Not to mention she often disagreed with Uther, which was in most cases completely right according to him. However, this case was a bit dangerous.

"Morgana, although you are my ward and I care for you dearly, you should not speak such dangerous words," Uther said. "You were too young when it happened, but I have seen what sorcerers can do to people, what they can destroy. We can't take the risk of letting a sorcerer run around freely."

"But you heard Arthur! Luke didn't do anything wrong! He saves people, he even saved Merlin! We should be grateful for that, not execute him for it!"

"Morgana, I will not hear of it," Uther said and he started to sound angry. This Uther was dangerous. If Morgana would say another thing she would end up in the dungeon just for speaking up. He quickly walked past Gaius and smiled at Morgana when he was near her.

"Morgana, why don't I eh, escort you to your chambers," he said quickly and he pushed Morgana with a soft hand to the hallway, trying his best to ignore the weird looks Arthur gave him. He managed to get her to the end of the hallway before she shook herself free.

"Don't you think it's ridiculous what he is saying?!" she said upset.

"I agree with you Morgana," he said. "I honestly do. However, if you go against Uther in public he will see that as an offense to his position as a king. He will put you in the dungeons if you go against him any more."

"But you wish to save your friend don't you Merlin?" she asked. Those beautiful eyes...

"Yes, I want to save Luke. I can't let him die just because he saved me."

"I will help you," Morgana said. She was not joking. He was glad she wanted to help but...she was Uther's ward. If she were to betray him...

"Morgana, I can't let you help me, that is too dangerous," he started, but Morgana shook her head so fiercely her hairs slammed in her face.

"No Merlin, I can't stand by and watch as an innocent man is executed just because he...just because he is different. He is like me, he can use magic."

"Morgana, you can't talk about that here," Merlin whispered in panic and he looked around if anyone could have heard her. If Arthur or Uther heard of this...

"How do we free him?" she asked. "Who has the keys? Arthur has them doesn't he?"

"Eh, yes," Merlin said. "But I don't think I can get to the keys easily. He knows I'm Luke's friend and will make sure I can't get close to the keys."

"Then I'll do it, she said resolute. "I will distract Arthur and get the keys. If you can distract the guards in the dungeon I can release Luke. If I can get him out of his cell he can use magic to escape."

"Maybe he already has a plan to escape," he thought aloud. "Morgana, I will go to Luke first and talk to him. He is a sorcerer after all, so maybe he has thought of a way to escape that cell."

"That could be a possibility," Morgana said. "And Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"That Luke...where does he come from?" He knew she was interested in Luke. He was a sorcerer and she thought she had the same kind of power. Of course she would ask about him.

"Ehm, I'm not sure. We grew up together, but before he came to the village...I have no idea. He never wanted to talk about it to me. He said it wasn't worth mentioning."

"I see," she said and she sounded disappointed.

"I will go now," he said.

"Go where?"

"A-Arthur!" He didn't expect this. Did Arthur hear their whole conversation? He just checked! Did he...did he hear about Morgana?

"Merlin, you are not going to see Luke, am I clear?" Arthur said strict. "My father does not know you are his friend, but if he finds you down there he will suspect you of working together. You might end up in the dungeons as well if you do something like that."

"Arthur, why are you going along with Uther's plans?!" Morgana said. "You know Luke didn't do anything wrong!"

"Morgana, I can't go against my father, that's something I can't change," Arthur said tired.

"You're just afraid," she said angry and she stomped away, amazingly enough still in an elegant way, her dress whirling around her feet.

"Merlin, you heard me. No visits to Luke," Arthur said.

* * *

No visits he said, but that didn't mean he couldn't talk to Luke. He sat behind a statue, waiting for Gwen, who would bring food to the prisoner. Something Morgana thought of.

"Merlin?" she said as she looked around in the hallway, a tray with food and water in her hands.

"I'm here," he whispered and he stood up. His foot got stuck in the curtain next to the statue and he almost knocked Gwen's tray from her hands. "I'm here," he repeated when he found his balance - and his dignity- again.

"I can see that," she said with her cute smile. "Morgana told me you had a message that your friend needed to hear. What is it?"

"Ah, I want to know if he already thought of a plan to escape."

"I will make sure he gets the message," she said before she walked to the dungeon. He returned to his chamber and axiously waited until she would come back from her visit to the dungeon. He paced up and down until Gaius put him in a chair and forbade him to move.

"Gaius, this can't be right, right?" he asked when he drummed with his hand on the table. "How can it be right to let a fellow sorcerer die?"

"I don't know the answer to that Merlin," Gaius said. "I do know that it is your..."

"Yeah yeah, my destiny to protect Arthur," he said tired. "I know, but I can't let my friend die."

The door opened and he jumped up. "And?" he asked when Gwen came in.

"Ehm, he said that you did not need to worry about him," she said hesitant.

"But did he have an idea of how he is going to escape?" he asked.

"I asked him specifically, but he said he did not have the strenght to escape today. He said that if he slept, he would have enough power to escape tomorrow."

"Then it will be too late!" he shouted. "He will be executed in the morning, Arthur said so!"

"I'm sorry Merlin, I wish there was something I can do," Gwen said and she crunched her dress in her hands.

"No Gwen, you did enough, thank you," he said and smiled.

He knew what he had to do. He went to the older part of the dungeons, via stairs that were unguarded and that would lead him deep into the dungeon. With a torch to light him the way he effortlessly found the enormous cave. He had been there a few times before after all.

"Hello? Are you there?" he yelled in the darkness of the cave and he listened for a sound. He staggered back a bit when the great dragon fell from the sky and landed on a rockformation in front of him. No matter how many times he saw it, the dragon got more impressive every time.

"Where else would I be?" he said and he sounded like he was joking. Could the dragon even joke? He sure had a weird sense of humor. "I see you have a question for me Merlin,"he said and his voice echoed in the cave.

"Y-yes. I want to know how I can save my friend Luke. He is ..."

"He is imprisoned in the dungeon, just like me," the dragon said. He always knew everything that troubled him. He didn't know if he was happy with that, but until now the dragon had always given him hints to help him out. Hopefully he would do the same this time.

"Yes. How can I save him? If I don't do something he will be executed tomorrow."

"By Uther I presume," the dragon said detestful. "You know where you can find the key."

"Yes, but Arthur will stay awake tonight; he suspects I might do something."

"Then make sure he can't stay awake," the dragon said.

"How will I do that?"

"I gave you your answer Merlin," he said and he spread his enormous wings.

"Wait! That is not an answer!" he shouted but the dragon flew up and out of his sight. "Great, now I have to find a way to get Arthur so fast asleep he won't notice me." Oh, that's right, he read something about it in his book of magic. He ran back to his chamber and smiled when Gaius looked at him.

"Did you find your answer?" he said while he shook a bottle with a weird yellow mixture in it.

"Yes, I think I have," he said happily and he grabbed his great book of magic to find the sleeping spell. "_Swefe nu_", he said aloud and he pointed to Gaius. He immediately fell asleep, banged his head on the table and let the bottle of liquid fall on the floor. Just before it could hit the ground he stopped it with a movement of his hand. He grabbed the bottle and put it back on the table. "I'm sorry Gaius," he said before he threw the book back in its hiding place and ran to Arthurs room. When he came there he bumped into Morgana, who ran in the opposite direction of him. "Morgana, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Helping you of course," she said and she waved the keys back and forth in front of his face.

"You stole them from Arthur?"

"I only borrowed them," she said. "I'm going to the dungeon now to free Luke."

"Morgana?" The sound of Arthur's voice made them both jump.

"Do you think he already noticed that the keys are missing?" she said and she looked over het shoulder.

"No, I don't think so," he said and he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Wait here. I will go to Arthur and think of an excuse to make him stay in his room." He ran to Arthur's room and walked in at the same time Arthur wanted to walk out. They collided with each other and of course he was the one to fall on his butt. Great, just what he needed. Arthur looked at him like he did it on purpose and sighed.

"Merlin, can't you at least knock before you enter?"

"The door was already open," he tried, but Arthur shook his head and walked back inside. "Weren't you going outside?" he asked when he closed the door behind him.

"No, Morgana just left and when she stormed outside she forgot to close the door," Arthur said. He seemed disturbed by that and stared in the fire, completely lost in thought. If he would just stay like this for a few hours he had nothing to worry about...which, of course, wasn't going to happen. He needed to put Arthur asleep so he could go back to Morgana to help her.

"What are you standing there for?" Arthur said. He was back to reality and immediately annoyed by his presence. Nothing new there.

"I eh, was wondering if you wanted something to eat."

"Something to eat? It's the middle of the day," Arthur said. "You can go now, and don't forget to polish my boots."

"Yes Arthur." He probably said it a bit too enthusiastic, because Arthur looked at him like he was a complete idiot. Also nothing new here, but he didn't like it. If he hadn't been around Arthur would have been dead a dozen times. It was a shame Arthur did not know about that. "I'll eh, start with your boots then," he said hastly and he walked to Arthur's bed. Arthur stared in the fire again and he got a little closer so he could see him. "_Swefe nu,"_ he whispered and he pointed to Arthur, whose head suddenly leaned back on the back of the chair. His mouth hung open and he was snoring. Good, this spell should keep him in his chambers until dinner. He locked the door from the outside with another spell and ran back to the place where he'd left Morgana.

Not there. He looked around frantically, but didn't see her in the hallways or on the stairs. Did she already go to the dungeon? That was too dangerous! If Uther found her there...

He ran to the dungeons as fast as he could and looked down from the stairs to see if the guards were still there. To his surprise they both lay on the ground, unconscious. What happened here? He ran even faster and got to the cell Luke was supposed to be.

"Oh? I see Merlin has come to visit me as well, how nice," Luke said with his usual jolly grin.

"Merlin, did Arthur stay in his room?" Morgana asked. She just opened Luke's cell so he could walk out.

"Morgana, why are you here? I told you it is too dangerous for you to help Luke escape," he said. "And what did you do to the guards? They are unconscious!"

"Ah, I saw her," Luke said and his eyes glinstered with joy. "She knocked them out. You have some fine women in Camelot Merlin, I'm jealous." He smiled at Morgana, who stared at her dress with a slight smile on her face.

"Luke, you need to get out of here," he said and he pulled Luke's sleeve. "They will execute you in the morning. If you call your Griffin when you're outside I'm sure you'll be able to escape."

"Ah, that will be a bit difficult," Luke said. "You see, Griffin and I have been apart since you last saw me. He sometimes hunts in the dark forests of Gudrun and he stays there for a few days before he returns to me. I won't be able to call him from here."

"Then what should we do?" he said desperate and he ruffled with his hands through his hair. "The other guards will be here any moment for a change of shifts."

"The passage-way through the older part of the dungeon," Morgana said. "We used it once when you brought me to the druids, remember?"

"He? You helped this beautiful woman escape from the castle?" Luke grinned. "This is getting better and better. How are you two related exactly?"

"Not like anything you are thinking right now," he said, a bit embarrassed. "But it is a good idea to escape via the old passage-way. If you go back upstairs Morgana before Uther finds out you're gone..."

"Not a chance!" she said offended. "I will help you and that is final."

"You should give the lady what she wants Merlin," Luke said in a singing voice. "And besides, I don't mind the presence of a fine lady a little longer. Lead the way milady, I will follow you."

"Luke, what are you doing?" he said. Luke pressed his finger on his forehead and grinned.

"Get that frown off your face Merlin, you know what I'm doing. It has been a while since I have seen such a beautiful woman, of course I will try to seduce her. And? Am I doing a good job?" His last question was directed to Morgana, who put her nose in the air and had the same slight smile on her face she had seconds ago when he complimented her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about? Seducing me? It will take a lot more to do that."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," he said while he followed her deeper into the dungeons. "Please, do tell. What do I need to do to seduce you?"

"Like I will tell you that," she said and laughed. "You will have to find that out yourself."

"I already like her," he said. He didn't say anything and only sighed heavily. Luke's strange habit...

"Luke, she's Uthers ward, don't get any idea's."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," he said in exactly the same tone Morgana had used before. She laughed and to his surprise it sounded kind, not the sarcastic laugh she often used against Arthur. Was she actually enjoying Luke's comments?

* * *

They reached the tunnel without any problems, but they did hear a lot of noise above their heads. The unconscious guards probably had been found. Then they did not have much time.

"It has been locked again," Morgana said when she rattled the metal fence back and forth.

"Of course. Arthur had to close this fence immediately after your kidnapping," he said and he put a spear he got from one of the guards between the wall and the fence.

"Kidnapping? You have been through a lot," Luke said impressed.

"I was not kidnapped," Morgana said sad and she stared at the ground. "I wanted to meet the druids. I escaped from this castle, but Uther send Arthur and all his knights after me to get me back. He did not even think I wanted to escape, he just assumed I was kidnapped by them. People were killed because of me."

"Because you are different." Luke did not even state it as a question. Morgana jerked her head up and looked at him with begging eyes.

"You know?"

"I can sense it," Luke said and he caressed her cheek. "You are different, just like me. You posess powers you cannot explain. And probably never will be able to fully explore when you stay with Uther."

"Luke, what are you talking about?" he said with a grin as he tried his best to open the fence. It wouldn't budge an inch and he heard the sounds of the guards coming closer, and, even worse, the sound of Arthur's voice. He was supposed to be asleep, why would he be here?

"Merlin, you know what I am talking about," Luke said and he sounded a little angry. "You have been friends with me for many years, you should know what a sorcerer feels like. She has a different kind of energy, energy that feels the same as mine. You knew she had magic in her, did you not?"

He saw Morgana look at him and stopped his efforts to get the fence open. "I did. I am sorry Morgana, for not being able to tell you. I thought...I thought that if I didn't tell you...if I didn't do that you wouldn't try to use magic. I couldn't...if Uther found out..."

"I...I understand Merlin," she stammered and he stared at her feet. Did he see tears in her eyes? He felt guilty when he saw her like that and kept staring at her. He had been lying to her. If he hadn't known about his powers and she would've lied to him about it, what would he think? "I want to know more about myself," she whispered. "I want to know what I am, is that wrong?"

"It isn't," he said. "It isn't, but you are Uther's ward. If he found out..."

"Merlin, how long are you planning on hanging on to that fence?" Luke said and he flicked his fingers against the fence. With a loud explosion the fence blasted away and they could get out.

"I thought you said you couldn't use magic any more?" he asked when he saw the fence on the ground.

"I can use magic, only not so much," Luke grinned. "Do you have any idea how much energy I lost when I healed you? For that to come back I needed a whole night at least. I can still use small spells though."He pulled Morgana on her feet and grinned. "Morgana, do you wish to go with me tonight?"

"Luke, what are you saying?!" he said panicked. "If Uther finds out she is gone he will send every knight in Camelot after you!"

"Ah, I know, but I cannot leave after I have seen such a beautiful women cry in front of me," he said. "I can teach you a few things about magic; that way you will be able to control it. Even if you are around that King he would not notice. You have to agree with me Merlin. She needs someone to tutor her. If she keeps this uncontrolled power inside her someday it will burst out. Then the consequences will be more severe."

"I...I..." What was he supposed to say?! His best friend wanted to run away with the ward of the King, and he let it all happen! What could he do to get out of this mess?!

The sounds of the guards got closer and Luke patted him on the head, ruffling his head until his hair was a mess. "Merlin, it was good seeing you again. I will return lady Morgana to you in a week, on the plaza of the castle, midnight. You go back via the entrance to your chamber; we will be fine. I know a few little spells that will keep us out of sight."

"Luke..." he started to say, but Luke shook his head.

"Merlin, you really are my best friend, but you can stop worrying now." He smiled and grabbed Morgana's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said without any hesitation. "Goodbye Merlin." She grabbed her dress and ran after Luke into the darkness.

* * *

Was it all right for him to let them go? He had no idea. As he ran back to the entrance and tricked the guards so he could enter the castle again, he had absolutely no idea. Uther would be furious of course, and he would try to find Morgana. But Luke said he would bring her back in a week, that wasn't long. If he could just pretend that he didn't know anything for a week...

He tiptoed through the room, where Gaius was still sleeping from the spell he cast on him. Why did it work on Gaius, but not on Arthur? Did he do something wrong? Mess up the incantation or something?

"Merlin..."

"G-Gaius!" he said shocked.

"Merlin, I suddenly fell asleep while I was measuring the ingredients for this potion. Do you know anything about that?"

"What are you talking about?" he said with a fake laugh and he quickly turned around. "Well, I'm going to bed now, good night."

"Merlin. Where were you?"

Gaius was sharp as always.

"You didn't so happen to have freed Luke from his prisoncell now did you?"

"Ehm, how should I say this..." he said hesitant.

"No, there is no need to answer. I'm glad you could help out your friend Merlin."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it seems your friend Luke has made a change in Arthur as well. When he protested against Uther; it seemed like he liked your friend a lot."

"Well uhm, I think so too but..."

"But...?"

"Gaius, when we set out to free Luke..."

"We?"

"Eh, Morgana and me."

"Morgana? Merlin! What have you done?" Gaius said as he quickly got up. "Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then it's good. You should not speak to her about it again Merlin. You know very well that any contact between Morgana and a sorcerer is dangerous. She can't know about her powers. We mustn't let her know she's a sorcerer. She will never be the same around Uther again."

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that," he said solemn. "Luke immediately noticed her magic, and he told her. He said to me that I shouldn't have kept it a secret, no matter the dangers. And I think he's right. You should've seen the look on her face when he told her. She seemed so happy to know that she was not alone or strange..."

"Merlin, where is Morgana now?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?! You freed Luke and went back together right?"

"Ehm, no. Morgana has left with Luke," he said hesitant. He saw the anger in Gaius his eyes and knew he had said something incredibly stupid.

"Merlin, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything!" he shouted. "Luke asked her to go with him and she agreed without even hesitating! She wants to know more about herself, is that so wrong?! Is it so wrong to have magic if you are born with it? If she's...if she's like me?"

The anger slowly faded in Gaius his eyes and he sighed heavily. "No Merlin, it's not wrong to be a sorcerer. However, if Uther finds out Morgana is gone he will send his knights to find her and bring her back."

"Yes, I know, but Luke said he would hide in some Dark Forest so they wouldn't be able to find them."

"Uther will not rest until he has found Morgana Merlin. And what is worse, he will suspect people with magic first."

"You mean...the druids?"

"They are one of them, yes. Although they've been hiding since Arthur last attacked their camp, they are still around and Uther knows that. He will go to them first."

"But Luke will bring Morgana back at the end of the week, he said so himself!"

"Within a week?" Gaius stared at the ground and sighed again. "Then let us hope Uther does not find the druids before then."

* * *

It was suffocating in the castle. It had been four days now and he got crazy by Uther's restlessness and shouting. Arthur and he had been send on nummerous patrols to villages to search for Morgana and that hadn't been fun either. Arthur was unbelievably cranky and snappy at everything and would shout at him for no reason at all. Then there was Gwen, cute little Gwen who had been panicked the minute she discovered Morgana had disappeared. She had asked him a thousand times if he knew anything at all, and everytime he had lied. It hurted him to lie to her, but it was only for a week. Three more days until Luke would return with Morgana, then this panicked situation would be over again.

"I'm so worried about her." He was with Gwen on the plaza in front of the castle and he was helping her with her chores, since Arthur had been lying on his bed all day. "I mean, she is strong, but alone in the wilderness? Even for Morgana that is difficult. Not to mention bandits or people from rival kingdoms will try to capture her."

"You should not worry, Luke is with her," he said without thinking and she almost dropped her service tray.

"But he is just one boy! How can he defend himself and Morgana if something happens?"

"He can use magic," he said. "Luke is strong, so don't worry about her too much. I think Morgana does not want to see you sad. She will be allright with Luke by her side."

"Merlin, are you sure he is a good sorcerer?" she asked.

"Yes, Luke is good. He always helps the people around him."

"But still, I'm concerned about her. If something's wrong...not to mention Uther will not rest until he has found her."

"Hmm, he will stop looking after the week is over anyway," he mumbled. Ah! He shouldn't have said that...

"What do you mean?" Gwen said and her voice changed from worried to suspicious. "Merlin, what do you know?"

"Nothing, really nothing!"

"Merlin!"

"Ok, ok, I might know something," he said when he saw the angry look on her face. "I know Luke is going to bring Morgana back at the end of the week."

"Honestly?" she said and now she sounded happy. Women... could change their moods very quickly.

"Euhm yes, Luke said so himself. He just wanted to...take Morgana out, that's all."

"Take her out?" she repeated surprised. "You mean...he likes her?"

"Probably," he sighed. "He asked her what he had to do to seduce her so..."

"That's...he's quite straightforward isn't he?" Gwen said and he giggled. Wait, giggled? About Luke asking such a question? Why was it so funny? He would never understand women.

"Thanks for telling me this Merlin," she said. "I feel relieved now I know she will come back. Just a few more days and she will come right?"

"Yes, three days from now."

"Thank you Merlin!" she yelled happy before she ran away, her service tray balancing dangerously on one hand. If it was him he would've dropped it already. Not to mention she had to walk in that dress...

* * *

"Aah, today Luke will bring Morgana back," he said and he felt relieved and happy at the same time. No more stupid ghost-hunts with Arthur, no cranky and shouting Uther, no snappy comments from Arthur... He was looking forward to it.

He did his chores even faster than usual and when he saw Gwen they greeted each other with a big smile on their faces. "Good morning Merlin!" she yelled from a few feet away. "Don't you think it is sunny for the time of the year?"

"Yes, it does look great!" he yelled back.

"Today is the day isn't it?" she asked when she got closer.

"I think so," he replied with a smile. "Luke always keeps his promises, so he will bring her back tonight."

"I can't wait to see her again."

"You really miss her don't you?" he asked. She looked concerned for a second, but she quickly had a smile on her face again.

"I miss her, but I know she comes back tonight."

"She will, don't worry," he said.

"I have to go now, I need to do the laundry. See you soon!" She ran past him with a basket full of laundry and again he wondered how she could keep running without falling.

He went back to his room and grabbed his book of magic from under the floor boards. Talking about Luke made him want to look at spells again. And use them. He searched for a spell he had used once before and saw the one that was supposed to pour the sand out of a bottle. He put one (he 'borrowed' it from Gaius) in front of him and concentrated. _"Readan ax giotan."_ The sand poured out quickly and fell on the ground. He smiled. This felt good, using his magic once in a while. _" Formien doost ronane,"_ he whispered and the sand neatly poured back in. He fell back on his bed and smiled. Using magic like this...it felt so good.

"Merlin!"

He jumped from his bed when he heard Arthur's voice and threw his book of magic under his bed, just as Arhur slammed the door to his room open.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing?" he said when he saw him hanging with his head under his bed and his arms spread apart on the ground.

"Oh eh, hello," he said and he fell from his bed. "I was looking at eh, a mouse. There is eh, a mouse under my bed."

"Stop goofing around you idiot," he said angry and he quickly got up. Arthur seemed angrier than usual. What was going on?

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why am I here? Are you sure you don't know?" Arthur said and he stomped on the ground. "You know where Morgana is don't you?"

"Eh, what are you talking about?" he said with a silly laugh, but he got scared when Arthur grabbed him by his collar.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," he hissed. "You know where Morgana is!"

"Ehm, I eh.."

"Where is she?!"

"Arthur, I don't know where she is," he said hastly.

"But you know she's coming back tonight!"

"Eh? How do you know?" he said, and at the same time he realized how stupid it was to say that. Arthur got even angrier and threw him on the ground.

"You knew all this time... you knew and you didn't say anything! Not even to me!"

"I...I didn't know how to say it Arthur.." he said hesitant. "I didn't know how to tell you. Luke he...he asked her to come and she said yes. Before I knew it they were gone."

"You sure are stupid aren't you?" Arthur shouted. "Morgana is a lot more important than you! If something would happen to her..."

"Nothing will happen to her," he said quickly. "Luke is a good guy, he will protect her." He saw Arthur getting even angrier and hid behind his bed. This could become a bit dangerous. "How did you know about Morgana?"

"Gwen told me when I asked her why she was so happy without Morgana," he said and his anger seemed to fade a bit. "She did not want to tell me at first, but I persuaded her to tell me anyway. She said you told her Luke would bring Morgana back, tonight. Is that true?"

He couldn't lie to Arthur. His face...he looked so sad. "Y-Yes, Luke will bring back Morgana tonight. He will drop her off in the plaza."

"The plaza?" Arthur said surprised. "How does he think he can get into Camelot? The guards will stop him."

"Luke has the Griffin," he said stubborn.

"That monster...he will bring Morgana back on that monster? Fine, then we'll wait for him. If he comes he will go back to prison. How dare he kidnap Morgana?!"

"Arthur..." he tried but Arthur stomped away before he could finish his sentence. Oh what did he do? What did he do?"

"I saw Arthur walk in," Gaius said and he stared at him, a bit surprised. "Well, I am glad to see that you've taken notice of the dirt on your floor Merlin, but I would suggest you take a broom when you clean it."

"I..." Gaius walked away before he could even finish what he was saying. Sometimes everybody took him for granted. "Gaius! Gaius, Luke will bring Morgana back tonight, but Arthur plans to wait for him and catch him! What can I do?"

"I suggest you do nothing," Gaius said as he undisturbingly started to mix odd-looking potions together until it was a dirty brown colour. "Luke is a sorcerer, he will know there are knights in this castle who will notice him. I don't think you need to help him out here. Instead, could you do those errands you promised to do yesterday? If you wait any longer they will become useless for the people who need them."

"Yes Gaius," he sighed as he grabbed the bag with potions. Luke, please, please be smart and bring Morgana to the entrance of the castle instead of the plaza. Please...

* * *

"It's too dark to see anything," he said as he looked at the sky. Maybe Luke heard his mumbling and took Morgana to the entrance. Or so he hoped.

"Well, the beast was black wasn't it?" Arthur said angry and he held his sword in his hand, ready to attack at any moment. "Merlin, don't you dare to interfere. If you do I will throw you in prison as well this time."

"I won't," he said hastly. "I won't."

"I see something!" one of the knights suddenly yelled and they all looked up. The stars seemed to disappear?

"It's the beast, be ready!" Arthur hissed and the knights around him nodded. "Wait until Morgana is on the ground! Then we will attack!"

The beast landed on the ground and to his surprise it didn't make a sound at all. Laughter that was unmistakably from Morgana filled the plaza and when the Griffin put his wings back on his side he saw her, sitting on the back in front of Luke. She was looking at him and laughing.

"She looks really happy," he said relieved, but he crouched a few feet away from Arthur when he saw the angry look on his face. The wrong thing to say at this time...?

"Let me help you milady," Luke said as he jumped from the Griffin and gently lifted her on the ground. "I was truly a pleasure to be with you for a week. I am jealous of all the men who can see you everyday."

Morgana laughed again and tucked her hair behind her ear. "They hardly appreciated me as much as you do," she said. Her voice was a little...it was more...like a little girl? He saw Arthur making gestures to his knights and swallowed a few times. Arthur said he couldn't interfere. But if he didn't see him do something...

"Milday, it seems I have to go," Luke suddenly said and he bowed and kissed her hand. "Your dear prince and knights are waiting for me and another trip to the dungeon is one too much I'm afraid."

"Attack!" Arthur yelled and the knights ran to the middle of the plaza, where the Griffin started to shriek and flap with his wings.

"Hmm, I think it's not right to leave after only kissing your hand," Luke said and he pulled Morgana to him and pressed his mouth on hers.

His mouth dropped to the ground when he saw how Luke pulled Morgana to him and kissed her. Not on her hand, not even on her cheek...just on her mouth! Arthur was very close to them now, but he froze in his tracks for a second when he saw what was happening in front of him, his face in a state of pure shock.

"Why you...!" Arthur yelled and he attacked. Luke danced away from him just in time with a big grin on his face and stuck out his tongue.

"Too bad prince Arthur, you're a tad late." He whistled and the Griffin ran to him, his wings spread. Luke jumped on its back while the Griffin ran and they both flew up. "Bye Merlin! We'll meet again!" he yelled as he flew over. "And I'll definitely meet you again," he said in a strange, low voice when he flew over Morgana, who smiled and waved at him when he left.

After Luke had left Arthur stomped back to Morgana and pointed his sword to the sky, somewhere near the spot Luke had disappeared from their sight.

"Hello Arthur," she said like nothing was going on. Her guts...!

"Welcome back Morgana," he said hastly before Arthur could start what probably would be a very angry tirade about what just had happend.

"Merlin, I didn't know you had arranged such a...warm welcome," she said a bit surprised.

"Well euhm, Arthur found out eh..." he said a bit uncomfortable.

"I see."

"I see?" Arthur repeated, his voice trembling with anger and still pointing his sword in the air. "You just leave for a week without anyone knowing, with a prisoner who was supposed to be sentenced to death and now you come back you just pretend like nothing has happend?!"

"Arthur, don't complain," she said annoyed. "I'm back now and nothing has happened to me."

"We were worried about you!" Arthur said. "We searched the whole kingdom for you, and this is what we get in return? An arrogant attitude?!"

"I'm tired," she said and she turned around, her dress whirling around her. To his surprise it was not the mossy green dress she wore when she ran away with Luke. Did he buy her a new one? "I will return to my chambers now."

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you!" Arthur yelled.

"I am done talking to you," she said as she walked to the main entrance of the castle. "Thank you," she whispered to him before she walked inside.

"I cannot believe her," Arthur said when he looked at the door Morgana had just used. "She leaves in the middle of the night, stays away for a week, then comes back on a Griffin accompanied by a sorcerer and then tells me not to complain?!"

"I think she is a bit tired," he tried.

"And then he just kisses her!" Arthur continued. He seemed even more furious about that than about Morgana's disappearance.

"Luke already said he liked Morgana."

"Not...not...another...word," Arthur said and he stomped inside.

"Is he...jealous?" he whispered, afraid Arthur would hear him.

* * *

Uther was so glad Morgana was back he did not ask Arthur to go after Luke again. He did say that if Luke showed his face in Camelot again he would hang, but since the hunt for him was over now he could finally rest. Well, rest...

"Merlin, I need you to bring this potion to Morgana," Gaius said and he handed him a bag. "And don't forget to bring the eyedrops to miss Vaillard."

"Yes Gaius," he said. He went to Morgana first, because he wanted to talk about Luke as soon as possible. He bumped into Arthur in the hallway, still looking very cranky, but he managed to get away by showing him the medicine for Morgana. He knocked on her door and heard a soft 'yes?'.

She was alone in the room and was staring at the plaza when he came in. "I brought you the medicine from Gaius," he said.

"Yes, thank you," she said a bit absentmindedly.

"I will put it on your nightstand then."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Luke is right now?"

"Ehm, I think he is probably flying around somewhere," he said hesitant. Why was she asking him about Luke? Could it be she...? "Morgana, eh, about Luke...where did he take you?"

"To the Dark Forest," Morgana said and she stood up, her eyes sparkling. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful right now. "After we were in the woods, Luke used a spell to make a thick mist so the knights could not follow us, although he seemed very tired afterwards."

"Hmm, he said so himself that is magic was running out. It must have been hard on him."

"And then?"

"In the Dark Forest I met the Griffin he spoke to me about. Such a wonderful creature! I could ride on it and Luke brought me to the other side of the country. I have seen so many places in this one week, met so many people."

"Sorcerers?" he asked carefully.

"Also," she said. "Luke taught me how to use my powers, so I would not set them off by accident." She flicked her finger and the candles next to him started to burn.

"You...you did not use a magic incantation," he said surprised.

"No, Luke told me my magic was strong enough for me to do it without one," she said proud.

"But Morgana, you know you can't use your magic around Uther right?" he said and he saw her face change from happy into sad.

"I am aware of that. I will not use magic in the castle." She walked to the window again and stared outside. For a moment she seemed to forget he was even there.

"Luke is a good guy," he finally said.

"Indeed he is," she said and she laughed. Again that warm, gentle laugh. Not the arrogant one she used against Arthur when she was teasing him.

"You like him don't you?" he said. "You are different when you talk about him."

"This week...has been great," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Morgana was completely in love with him. He sighed and squinted his eyes against the light that shone in his eyes. Light? In the middle of the room? He looked where the light came from and saw a kristal flower on the table, that shone brightly and glinstered in the sunlight it caught from the window. Something that was not there before. Something that looked very much like the flowers Luke could make...

"That flower...did Luke gave it to you?" he asked, half curious, half amused when he saw it glittering in the sunlight. Morgana looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Who knows?"

* * *

authors note: hope you enjoyed it. : -)


End file.
